Fred Perlini
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sault Ste. Marie, ON, CAN | draft = 158th overall | played_for = Toronto Maple Leafs St. Catharines Saints Baltimore Skipjacks Nottingham Panthers Fife Flyers Deeside Dragons Trafford Metros Blackburn Blackhawks Telford Tigers Streatham Redskins Lee Valley Lions Basingstoke Bison Guildford Flames | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1996 }} Fred Perlini (born April 12 1962 in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario) is a former Canadian NHL ice hockey centre. He was chosen 158th overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. Junior He began playing junior for his home town team Sault Ste. Marie Legion of the Ontario Minor Hockey Association |OMHA]] in 1978 scoring 107 points in just 27 games. He then moved up to the OHL to play for the Toronto Marlboros where he played for 3 years accumulating more than 200 points in just 170 games. It was in 1981 that he made history scoring a hat-trick for the Toronto Marlboros one afternoon and going on to play for and score for the Toronto Maple Leafs in the NHL the same day. NHL career Perlini only made eight appearances in the NHL, he scored two goals in this time and added three assists. All the games were for the Toronto Maple Leafs. He took part in 6 Maple Leafs training camps as well as one with the Pittsburgh Penguins and one with the New York Rangers. Minor-pro career Perlini played for four years in the AHL for the St. Catharines Saints and Baltimore Skipjacks where he notched up an impressive 140 points. In 1986 Perlini moved to the United Kingdom to play for the Nottingham Panthers of the BHL where he spent just one season scoring an incredible 171 points in just 35 games. He continued in this rich goal-scoring form with 2 more consecutive 170 point seasons for the Fife Flyers and Deeside Dragons scoring 103 goals in each of those seasons. He went on to play 7 more seasons in the British leagues for Trafford Metros, Blackburn Hawks, Streatham Redskins, Basingstoke Beavers, Lee Valley Lions and finally playing 3 seasons for the Guildford Flames. Perlini scored more than 1400 points in British league games. During the 2000–2001 season, his #11 shirt was retired to the rafters by the Guildford Flames for outstanding contribution to Guildford Ice Hockey while playing as well as contributions off the ice to the community and junior programs. Non-playing career After finishing his career in Guildford in 1996, Fred was appointed as Head of Junior Hockey, where he remained until September 2007 when he and his family returned home to Canada. In that time he coached the Guildford U10s, U12s, U14s, U16s and U19s to Southern Division Titles on various occasions. External links * * *Guildford Junior Ice Hockey Club Category:Born in 1962 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Guildford Flames players Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:St. Catharines Saints players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Fife Flyers players Category:Deeside Dragons players Category:Trafford Metros players Category:Blackburn Hawks players Category:Telford Tigers players Category:Streatham Redskins players Category:Lee Valley Lions players Category:Basingstoke Beavers players Category:Retired in 1997